candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 15/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 39 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | unlock = Moon Struck (Booster) | previous = 14/Dreamworld | next = 16/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 15 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level in Funky Factory and the third ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 8 cherries and score at least 80,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The liquorice locks can cause you to waste a lot of moves trying to get rid of them, especially when there is one more colour compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are a lot of ingredients for you to bring down. This level requires one more cherry to be brought down to the bottom than its counterpart in Reality, with one more colour. You have 9 more moves, which compensates for this. It is not enough though. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Get rid of the liquorice locks and quickly bring ingredients down, as you have limited moves for a lot of ingredients. *A suggestion is to aim for bringing a horizontal striped candy on the bottom of the board to take out the rest of the liquorice locks. *Keep the moon scale balanced and use moon strucks to your advantage. Earning More Stars (For Daring Players) *' difficulty:' Easy *' difficulty:' Easy 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 80,000 points (8 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 80,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 20,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 11.11% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The player is required to earn an additional 800 points per move (20,000 points / 25 moves = 800 points per move). Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 1,250 points, the liquorice locks and the extra colour make it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly, even with 9 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *The liquorice locks and the extra ingredient required compared to is Reality counterpart will cost come some moves to clear and drop them respectively. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 16 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 12.50% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers and available board space negate this advantage. Notes Trivia *This level has more moves than his counterpart in Reality. *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Medium levels Category:Easy levels to earn three stars